This invention relates to a tank apparatus for holding a reserve supply of coolant for a radiator on large size vehicles such as construction and industrial vehicles.
Large size vehicles are usually equipped with a reserve coolant tank, in addition to a coolant tank or tanks on and/or below the radiator, for holding an additional supply of coolant to be dispensed as required. The reserve coolant tank may be either installed away from the radiator assembly, comprising the radiator itself and the radiator guard, or built into the radiator assembly. The installation of the reserve coolant tank away from the radiator assembly is objectionable because of the additional installation space required. This objection can of course be overcome by building the tank into the radiator assembly. However, this alternative has heretofore had its own weakness. Since the reserve coolant tank has so far been fabricated from either metal or plastic, the deformation of the radiator guard has been easy to lead to the cracking of the tank, resulting in the leakage of the coolant therefrom. Further, having been permanently or semipermanently secured to the radiator assembly, as by welding, the tank when cracked has not been readily removable from the radiator assembly for replacement with a new one.